Wolves of Territory
by winterliewsound
Summary: Wolf version of warriors. Efren has just lost his small Pack to a nearby rival Pack. While trying the outrun the invaders, he stumbled across some wolves who might change his future forever.
1. Intro

WOLVES OF TERRITORY

Alpha male/female: Leader

Beta: Deputy

Delta:High ranked guardians/warriors

Epsilon: Guardians/warriors

Zeta:Healer

Eta:Healer helper

Theta:Healer apprentice

Omicron:Apprentice

Upsilon:Cubs

Allegiances

 _NORTHERN GREAT PACK_

Alpha male: Firestorm

Alpha female: Birdsong

Beta: Robin

Delta:

Tanglespark

Hollysky

Freedole

Stormskipper

Jewel

Icepaws

Epsilon:

Feather

Tawnyflight

Snow

Heavyblaze

Birch

Aspen

Oceanlight

Cometdrop

Eclipse-owl

Shadowfang

Zeta: Fernpebble

Eta: Risingwind

Theta: Honey

Omicron:

Dapplesnow

Goldtalon

Leopardeye

Sleekfleet

Jay

Leaf-frost

Rubynight

Upsilon:

Swiftpaw

Silverwish

Tigerstalker

Rosedew

Brindlelily

Chase


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

A pack of wolves waited beneath a high rocky ledge for their Alpha male to emerge from his den, their pelts shone silver under the light of the stars and their claws scraped the ground impatiently, anticipating the battle to come. The wolves were well-fed and their muscles rippled beneath their sleek fur.

Heartpool watched the wolves in silence in front of the Alpha's den, her eyes glazed with sorrow. No matter what she couldn't convince the pack not to attack lesser Packs, they should also be respected but no one, not even her mate would listen to her.

"it would not lead the moose herd astray and away from our territory," Goldensun had said. "It is for the best of the Pack. No matter what happens the Pack comes first."

"But you are risking them for a pointless battle! Surely there are prey for every wolf in the Territory?" she had protested.

Goldensun just dipped his head. "I respect your opinion, Heartpool. But you are clearly outnumbered."

Heartpool closed her eyes as she remembered the disappointment she had felt when her mate just brushed past her without saying any more. She wondered what else Goldensun wish to achieve with this goal, respect from all lesser Packs or perhaps even the Great Packs? _Not the Northern Pack, I hope_ , she thought worriedly.

Out of all the hungry eyes below her she could see her own worries reflected amongst them. Deweye, the Pack's Zeta sat at the back of the Pack, beside him was Greyleaf.

"This is outrageous!" he had said when Heartpool had told him in advance what Goldensun was planning. "Life in the Territory would be destroyed!"

Heartpool had shook her head sadly. "No matter how much we oppose, he is still our Alpha."

A howl of excitement sounded from somewhere below her and she opened her eyes to see Goldensun emerging from his den, his grey fur glistening under the Moon-less sky. His yellow eyes scanned his Pack beneath him and a flicker of satisfaction and certainty crossed his face. Heartpool could do nothing but gaze at her mate helplessly as he addressed the Pack.

"Eastern Pack, you all have heard of the threat that roamed outside of our territory," he started. With a growl of distaste he continued, "Nothing but a waste of space, the lesser Packs that lived on the borders of our territory must be eliminated before the prey-herds are chased away from us and we are left here to starve."

A howl of disapproval sounded from the front of the group and Heartpool looked down to see Swing, their oldest son at the front of the group, with eyes admiring his father on the ledge. Heartpool's fur prickled as she realized what influence Goldensun had on Swing. He was a strong Delta and admired by all of the Omicrons in the Pack but his ambition had driven him onto a dangerous path if he were to be made Alpha one day.

"Tonight we will take down the lesser Packs and show the other Packs how strong we really are, " Goldensun continued. "We will input fear in the hearts of all wolves and we will be respected even more than the Northern Pack, and even will be respected by them." He raised his head a howled, his body shivering from excitement of his dangerous wish.

 _Are you seeing this now, Moon?_ Despairingly Heartpool gazed up into the night sky, empty without Moon. Reluctantly she raised her head and joined the rest of Pack to sing the song to signal the beginning of war.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His paws were numb from traveling west for two nights straight. He hasn't eaten or even rested since the invaders had attacked his nimble Pack of 8 wolves. In his mind, he could still hear his former Packmates yowling with fury and fear as they tried to defend against the invaders but it was clear they were outnumbered. They were no match against the Great Pack of the west. His best friend, Lyte had escaped with him.

"They're still onto us," she had panted, glancing behind them. Sadness flowed from her so strongly that even Efren could feel it coming off her in waves. "We'll get caught."

The adrenaline rush had gone and now they were just stumbling around blindly in the snowy forest. Efren could hear paws thudding behind them and the heavy breaths of their pursuers, gradually coming closer. At this rate, they'll catch up to them.

"Efren." Lyte suddenly stopped and he, too, paused to look up at her. Being several moons younger, he had a lot of respect towards the younger wolf. "I can't do this anymore. Our Pack's dead already, for all I know. Everything is over." Her head hanging low, she started to whimper in terror and Efren can't help thinking that she looked like a lost cub.

"We'll get through this together," he had said. Panic now swelling through him as their pursuers were gradually getting closer. "Come on, Lyte." He took a step towards her before jumping back when Lyte snarled at him.

"No! You must go, Efren. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." She glanced over her shoulder, bleeding from a bite an invader had given her. Then she looked back the young cub. "Your destiny lies elsewhere. Theya knew that the moment she saw you."

Efren's throat tighten at the mention of their former Alpha female. He had heard that story a lot of times and even still begged Theya to tell it to him over and over again. He had been found under a creek by the river earlier that winter and she knew that he was special because of his glossy white fur.

"Your white fur is especially special because not many wolves in the southern region possesses it," Theya had told him. "Only the wolves from the north have thick, white fur to shield them from the freezing northern winds. They live high up in the mountains where no enemy can breach. Their valleys below the mountains are overflowing with prey, moose, caribou, elk. What a paradise they live in." And Efren would snuggle deeper into her warm, grey fur.

"Lyte, I can't leave you here!" Efren almost screamed. He could almost see the eyes of three wolves coming at them, their fur camouflaged against the night. "Lyte, come on!"

"I can't, Efren." She sighed heavily. "Save yourself. Keep going northwest, there's bound to be some Pack who would like to take a cub like you in." She smiled sadly at him, her yellow eyes overflowing with sadness. She gave him a lick on his forehead before she growled and double-backed. Facing their purseurs head on.

Efren yelped in surprised but he couldn't let his best friend's sacrifice go to waste. So he turned around and ran straight in the direction they were going, the whole time whimpering in sadness at his great loss.

Exhausted, he decided to rest under a pine tree. He had no idea where he is and even in broad daylight, couldn't see any sign of a wolf. He lifted his nose to taste the air around him. Nothing seemed familiar to him here. The snow crunched under his paws as he set off again at a brisk pace until he could hear the sound of roaring water. He swerved off the path he was going. For two whole nights he had been going in a straight line, he had left a forest, across an open field and yet entered into another pine forest, all with the hope of finding another Pack.

The gorge roared below him as he stood at the edge, gazing down at it. Out of the shelter of the trees, he felt completely exposed here. For some reason, he had an overpowering urge that he needed to get to the other side. He followed the gorge upriver, hoping to find a way to cross. The water was flowing down from the north, and with the end of winter coming soon the gorge would be overflowing with water. After a few heartbeats he came across a natural bridge that stretched across from his side to the other, frozen in ice though starting to melt.

He took a step forward and then another, testing the bridge until he was sure it was sturdy enough to hold him. Few heartbeats later he was standing midpoint of the bridge, legs stiff with fear with the gorge roaring away under him. He took a big breath before he could manage to set one paw in front of the other again. But just as he almost made it to the other side, his paws slipped from other him, and in his desperation to get up again, he wriggled until he was sliding towards the edge. Panicked surged through him. Both of his hind began dangling over the edge and his forepaws clawed for pawhold.

"Moon, help me." He gritted his teeth and used the last of his strength to try to haul himself up. But three days of not eating had taken its toll and his grip faltered and he closed his eyes to await the freezing water to engulf him, drowning him.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Efren almost chocked as something - or someone - grabbed hold of his scruff and flung him back onto solid ground, on the other side of the ice bridge. Dazed, he got to his paws and spun around to see a buff-looking wolf backing away from the edge of the gorge. Efren was surprised that this wolf happened to be where he was at the right time, and even surprised still that he possessed the same trait as him - glossy white fur.

"Are you okay?"a female voice said behind him. Efren spun around to see two more wolves padding toward him, both with white fur too. Their faces were filled with anxiety and deeper in, curiosity.

"I am,"Efren managed to stutter out. He shook out his fur. Fear still gripped him and his stomach was painful with hunger, it let out a loud growl.

"He's looks like nothing but a scrap of fur,"his rescuer said, much to Efren's frustration. "What should we do with him?"

The younger male stepped forward to give the cub a thorough sniff. "Nothing's damage. Other than an empty stomach, he's fine,"he commented. "We should bring him back to Firestorm, let him decide what to do. We can't leave a young cub out here alone. He'll die."

The female nodded in agreement but the older male just looked doubtful. "Come on then." He padded past his Packmates before setting a brisk pace into the thick forest.

Efren tried to get to his paws but after padding a few pawsteps he faltered and fell flat on his snout, exhaustion and hunger gripped him so hard that his vision blurred and he can't think straight anymore.

"Are you okay?" The female's voice seemed to be far away.

The younger male was more worried. "Stormskipper, get him something to eat! Right now!"

With a grunt, Stormskipper plunged into the thicker part of the woods.

"Risingwind, what should I do?" The female was giving him frantic licks now.

The last thing Efren saw before he blacked out was Risingwind running away from them, in the opposite direction where Stormskipper ran off to.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Efren woke up the sun was at its peak, shining its warmth over him. He closed his eyes, shielding it from the glaring blaze. He also realized that he's body was laying on uneven ground - uneven, furry ground. And that he's bobbing up and down.

"You okay there, chap?" Risingwind turned his head to look at the cub resting between him and the female wolf. They were traveling across a wide expanse of field now, Efren could see herds of elk a little way away. Towering mountains surrounded the valley front and around the sides, their peaks piercing the clouds.

Efren managed to nod. He still felt weak. After he had passed out, Risingwind had came back with a strong smelling herb in his jaws and gently pushed it into Efren's mouth before stroking his throat and coaxing him to swallow it. Efren had almost spat it out, it was really bitter and made his eyes water a bit. But after digesting it in his stomach he realized that he felt strength returning to him. Stormskipper had came back a few moments later with a dead rabbit dangling from his jaws.

Efren licked his jaws, remembering how good the rabbit tasted as he chomped it down. "Are there yet?"

The female wolf shook her head. "Not for a long time," she replied. They were silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "Do you have a name?"

"Efren."

"Well, Efren, I'm Jewel, this one's Risingwind and that chunk of meat over there is Stormskipper." Jewel nodded at Stormskipper at the lead.

It was not before a very long time before they reached another thick set of woods. The trees towered high above them, their bare branches criss-crossed above them as if shielding them from a storm. By now Efren had offered to walk by himself. He had gained much of his strength back and now they were jogging through the woods.

"Almost there now," Jewel panted next to him. "Are you comfortable living around a large group?"

"In my former Pack, there were only eight of us." Sadness and guilt pierced his heart again as he remembered Lyte turning back and facing the pursuers. They were traveling uphill now.

Jewel looked at him anxiously but dared not say anymore.

"We're here," Stormskipper announced as they approached what seemed like a shoulder of a mountain jutting out from beneath so it looked like a broad hill, about eight-moose lengths across. Tall trees and dense shrubs covered the perimeter, from top to bottom, and on one side was a spill of huge rocks and boulders.

"Over here." Stormskipper was waiting for him beside a tunnel that leads upwards into the top of the outcrop. Stormskipper took the lead and Efren followed behind him as he entered the tunnel of hazel bushes. Branches covered his head in a thick layer and the ground under his feat was dry, the roof must have prevented the snow from coming in.

As he exited the tunnel, the camp before him stunned Efren. The biggest gathering of wolves he had ever seen was right in front of him. Some were basking in the last of the sun's light, younger ones playing in the centre and some just relaxed at the edges and spoke to each other in low voices.

"Firestorm!" Stormskipper was running across the clearing towards a big wolf, almost as large as meaty Stormskipper himself, and Efren guessed this must be their Alpha. The Alpha had made a den for himself under a huge oak tree directly opposite from the tunnel. Stormskipper was exchanging a few quick words with Firestorm before the Alpha male himself walked calmly towards him.

Efren on the other hand felt nervous and fidgety under the Pack leader's amber gaze. By now almost every Pack member had noticed their new arrival and padded curiously toward him in a semi-circle. Efren felt more self-conscious.

"Where are you from?" Firestorm asked in a deep, calm voice that seemed to boom around the silent clearing.

"East of your territory, my Pack of eight was attacked by a neighbouring Pack with as many as a hundred wolves," Efren's voice trailed away.

Firestorm nodded in understanding. "You would like to join my Pack of the North?" He eyed Efren's white fur.

 _Pack of the North?_ These wolves must be from the story Theya used to tell him! Despite being exhausted, Efren nodded excitedly.

"Would you pledge your loyalty and skills to my Pack? Even at the cost of your life?"

Efren knew this was an oath, accustomed by the Great Packs, by instinct. He knew this was serious and he meant it when he said, "I do."

Firestorm smiled warmly at the young cub. "Your name?"

"Efren."

"Then with the knowledge and agreement of Moon, I bestow upon you your new Northern name." He stepped in front of Efren. "From this moment on you will be known as (any good names? :\\). May you wear that name with pride."

He touched his forehead and lifted his head in a howl. The other wolves joined him in harmony.

The young cub, now member of the Pack of Frozen Moon, happily basked in the song of his new Packmates.

Okay, forgive me. I haven't figure out a new name for Efren. Initially it was supposed to be Eclipse but I just realized I had another wolf named Eclipse-owl. Then I thought about Twilight-something but then it reminded me too much of Twilight Freaking Sparkle. Suggestions are open.

Oh, and anyone here plays Dragonvale? o-o


End file.
